Nowadays internet services increasingly develop, end users render increasingly higher requirements for diversity, stability and reliability of network services. Extensive application of smart phones compel telecommunication operators to provide users with network services which have wider band width, higher performance, more categories, higher security and more reliability. At present, each telecommunication operator commonly enhances network bandwidth, improves network performance and increase network services by expanding WiFi network actively.
As multimedia services increasingly develop, telecommunication operators need to provide users with a WiFi access network having large capacity and large covering area, to process the multimedia services which are bandwidth-dense and real-time. Thereby, the telecommunication operators need to manage hundreds of thousands of wireless access points (APs), and the management manner which the telecommunication operators presently primarily adopt may be a labor management, including the following operation: after the network goes out of order, the users would complain, and then contact network maintenance personnel and the problem is solved by the network maintenance personnel and the network is recovered, etc. The entire procedure may be time-consuming, and since the quantity of APs is large, the cost of maintenance and management will also high, and more workers and larger team of maintenance are needed.
With regard to the problem that there exists high cost and the recovery time after failure is long in the wireless network, an effective solution has not yet been proposed.